Running Into You
by ravenschickie23
Summary: nathan and haley don't know each other. anyways haley is on her way to meet her friend (brook) and she is already late and she runs into nathan...literally. so anyways they run into each other and then they go their seperate ways, but they cant stop think
1. Default Chapter

'I'm late and brook is going to kill me!' Haley thought to herself as she walked gown a busy street in New York City. Just then she heard her cell phone start to ring. She started to dig through her purse.

"Come on where is it?" she said to herself while still walking down the street. She didn't bother stopping, she was already late and Brook would kill her if she was even later.

"Uh!" she said as she walked into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Haley said looking up and meeting a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Its ok." the man replied.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds starting into each other's eyes. No matter how hard either of them tried they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away. The silence was finally broken by the ringing of Haley's phone.

"Yea, yea I'm coming." Haley mumbles as she looked at her phone. "Um I have to go, sorry for running into you."

"Ah yea I have to leave also, and its ok."

They both said good bye and were on their way. 


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys only one reply! well thanks for that one reply but i need more then 4 replies in order to update again so please reply!  
CAitie

Chapter 2

"Finally!" Brook Davis said as her friend, Haley James, walked into the café where they were meeting for lunch. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Brook I was running late and when you first called me the first time and I was looking for my cell and I ran into a guy." Haley replied.

"Ooh! Who? Anyone I know?"

"I don't know who he is I just ran into him...literally."

"Oh." Brook said sounding disappointed. "Wait was he hot?"

"Oh my god yes! He had the most gorgeous blue eyes ever." a dreamy look coming onto her face.

"So what's his name?"

"Well if someone would have stopped calling me, then maybe I would have found out."

"Sorry. Well anyways, Peyton said Jake's two friends from Tree Hill just moved here and she sat us up with them for some reason which I forget. So will you go?" Brook said praying Haley would say yes.

"Sure why not."

"You will! Yay! So we are meeting at Peyton's apartment tonight around 7:30, ok?"

"Yea, what am I going to where?" Haley laughed.

Around 7:30 that night Brook, Peyton, Jake, and one of Jake's friends were waiting for Haley and Jake's other friend, who were both late.

As Haley was walking from her car to the apartment building, she took out something from her purse and once again walked into someone.

"We have to stop meeting like this." said the voice of the guy she walked into.

She laughed when she noticed it was the same guy she walked into earlier.

"Sorry about that."

"Its ok, by the way I'm Nathan."

"Hi, I'm Haley."

"Well It was nice to meet you Haley."

"You too. Well I am running late again and if I don't get upstairs soon then my friends are going to kill me, sorry."

"It's ok. I actually have to go upstairs also." Nathan replied and they both mad their way to the elevator.

There was a knock on the door and Brook went to answer it.

"Haley James that better be you!" she yelled."

"I'm here Brook, now open the door." Haley replied.

"You're late!" Brook said as she opened the door.

"Yea, yea I know."

"Why hello! You must be Jake's friend! I'm Brook Davis!" Brook said sweetly.

"Nathan!" Jake said coming over to the door.

"Hey Jake, sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, come on in."

"How come ya'll yell at me when I'm late but you didn't yell at Nate?" Haley complained.

"Because Hales, they like me better." Nathan replied.

"That's right Hales. Wait a sec did you call her Hales? Only people she knows calls her Hales? Do you already know each other?" Jake questioned.

"Well we were busy having sex, that's why we were late." Haley said.

"Really!" Brook said, believing every word Haley had just said. 

"No not really, I ran in to him, literally, and then we rode the elevator up her and were talking and stuff." Haley said rolling her eyes at Brook.

"Well anyways, Haley this is Lucas, Lucas this is Haley." Peyton said deciding to introduce Haley to her date for the evening.

"Hey." Lucas said.

"Hi." Haley replies.

They ended up going out to eat and having a good time. Peyton and Jake set Lucas up with Haley and Nathan up with Brook. The entire night Nathan and Haley kept sneaking looks In the direction of the other, and of coarse Brook noticed this.

"Here." Brook said handing Nathan a piece of paper once they were leaving.

"Nathan looked at the piece of paper and noticed HALEY JAMES and a phone number written on it.

"You both like each other, I can tell. I saw you looking at her. Just give her a call, and ask her out, she'll say yes."

"Thanks Brook."

"Your welcome and I wouldn't have done that if Haley didn't like you and I can she does. Besides I like Lucas better anyways." she said with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley was at her apartment watching tv when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Haley? This is Nathan, Jake's friend."

"Oh hey Nate, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night, if you weren't doing anything. "

"I'd like that."

"Ok I'll pick you up around 8:00."

"Ok I'll see you then. I just have one question, how did you get my phone number?"

"Ah Brook cave it to me, she said she wouldn't normally have but something about us liking each other and her liking Luke."

"I knew it! She has been denying that all week! Well I have to go. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Nathan laughed before hanging up the phone

"Who are you going to see tomorrow?" Brook asked as she walked into the apartment she shared with Haley.

"Lucas Scott, ya know Jake's friend." Haley said deciding to play a joke on Brook.

"Oh." Brook said disappointedly.

"You sound disappointed, I thought you didn't like him." Haley said smirking.

"I uh, I don't." Brook lied.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Ok fine! I like him!"

"I knew it! Oh and just to let you know, I'm going out with Nate not Luke." Haley said as she got up and went to her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

ok so i really dont like this chapter but i needed to update if i get replies i'll update soon!

Chapter 4

Haley was in her room getting ready for her date with Nathan . She had changed what she was wearing at least 6 times. She had no idea where they were going or what she should wear. Brooke walked into Haley's room and ended up with a shirt being thrown at her face:

"Hales what are you doing?" Brooke said taking the shirt away from her face.

"Brooke I have no idea what to wear!"

"Wow you are never like this you must really like Nathan. Did he say where you are going?"

"No."

"Ok then its probably not fancy. You look great in what you have on now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hales. Nathan will love it. "

"Thanks Brookie."

"You're welcome. There is someone knocking on the door, it's probable Nate so go have fun."

Haley hugged Brooke then walked out of her room and opened the door."

"Hi Nate." Haley said when she saw him standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Hales. You look really beautiful."

"Thanks." Haley said blushing.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yea just let me grab my purse and we can head out."

There were at a small little restaurant and ended up talking about their child hoods and how long they had known for Nathan, Jake and Lucas, and Brooke and Peyton for Haley.

"So you Lucas and Jake went to school together?" Haley said as they waited for their food.

"Um yea. Well Jake was on the basketball team with us since we were little and Luke and I would see, well actually I'd see him all the time, well except when we had to fo home but he's my brother we've always been close."

"Wait a sec, Luke is you brother and you wouldn't see him when you went home?" Haley asked confused.

"Yea ya see Luke is only my half brother. My dad was with Luke's mom all through high school and she ended up pregnant with Luke in June of their senior year. My dad left Karen, Luke's mom, and went to school where he met my mom and go her pregnant in September of their freshman year.

"Wow."

"Yea." Nathan laughed. "Ya know I've never told anyone who I've dated that. Well anyone who didn't live in Tree Hill. Everyone in Tree Hill knows that but I don't know I just don't really open up to people ;like I just did with you."

"Wow, I feel special." Haley laughed. "But I know what you mean. I've never really told anyone about my family and stuff, but with you I've really opened up. I mean I've told you all about my crazy ass family and I font know I've just never done that before."

they both laughed and smiled at each other. When their food came they kept asking things about each other and got to know each other. 


End file.
